The King and Beauty
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Ever since Vitani moved into the Pride Lands, she's being feeling lonely and secretly sad but when Simba notices this and convince her to revealed her troubled feelings, Simba now plans on doing something wonderful that can make both him and Vitani happy! RATED M! 18 Only!


**I do NOT the Lion King**

**Disney OWNS the Lion King**

**I OWN this story!**

**Please note, this story is rated M, So no people under the age of 18 here, if you under that age, please leave this story at once**

**If you are over 18, Enjoy the story**

* * *

**The King and Beauty**

* * *

In the Pridelands, Vitani was on her morning hunt as usual every morning near Pride Rock. Sometimes she's lucky to hunt something down to eat but other times, she fails at getting her prey.

This morning was one of those mornings that she fails to catch her prey. She then heads to the waterhole for a drink to regain her strength after all the running she went through this morning.

Suddenly she feels a shadow over her and turns back to the king of the Pride Rock, Simba, smiling at her.

"Good morning your majesty" Vitani greeted.

"Morning Vitani, Why are you at my spot for the waterhole?" Simba asked with a smile on his muzzle.

Vitani steps back a bit and said

"Your spot?"

"Yeah, I've always come here every morning to have a drink at this very spot" Simba explained.

"Sorry" Vitani apologised.

"No need to apologize Vitani, It happens" Simba shrugged.

"Well I _was_ born in the Outlands so I've no idea what goes on this land" Vitani said.

"I see...May I ask you a question?" Simba asked.

"Well of course, you are the king" said Vitani.

"Of course but I want to ask you this question, not as the king, but as a concerned lion" Simba asked.

Vitani looks at Simba in confusion as she never knew Simba could be concern for other lionesses except for his family.

"What is it sire?" Vitani asked.

"Are you feeling OK? Ever since you came to the Pridelands, you've being distanced from us and you hardly spoken to us...I just wanna know if you're feeling OK?" Simba asked.

Vitani knew what he was talking about, ever since the death of her mother and brother, she's being feeling more alone than ever. She would talk to Kovu but he's too busy preparing to be the future king of Pride Rock and also he's being busy with his wife Kiara.

Vitani never pretty much mingled with the other lionesses, even as a cub, she never had friends due to Zira telling that friends are for weaklings.

Vitani always felt lonely and dreams of having someone to understand her and care for her. Soon she looks at Simba and answered

"No"

Simba kind of knew what the answer was from Vitani as he nods and says

"Would you kindly tell me what's bothering you lately?"

"Well ever since my mother and brother passed away I felt more alone than ever...You see I had no friends to hang out and my mother was always busy with Kovu and never had time for me and Nuka...especially poor Nuka...I love Nuka, you know?, true he was a bit of a idiot half the time but he was still my brother and I loved him so much" Vitani explained.

"I see...Did Zira ever spend time with ether of you and Nuka?" Simba asked.

"No, she said being friendly and loving is for the weak...I know she was wrong but she was my mother so I had to accept it sadly. Nuka tried so hard to gain mother's affection but ended up dead because of it...But I don't blame him...nor you or Kovu...I blamed Zira" Vitani continued.

"Why Zira may I ask?" Simba asked.

"Because I know you didn't killed Scar...I heard the hyenas talking about how Zira was nuts about her thinking that you killed Scar rather than them...If she only just let the past go, if she only being there for me and Nuka...If she just stop and listen to reason for once then maybe none of this would have ever happened and I wouldn't born in the Outlands where I had to spend half of my cubhood, alone, scared and outcast by the world" Vitani finished.

Simba felt pity on the young lionesses as he notices tears were starting to come down Vitani's eyes, much to the lioness's struggle to stay strong.

The king then wraps a paw around Vitani and presses her body against his for comfort as Vitani looks up in alarm and was confused by this as she asked

"Simba..W-What are you-?"

"Vitani, I'm so sorry for what Zira putted you through as a cub...I understand how you feel...But why didn't you tell me or any of us before?" Simba asked.

"Why would any of you bother? It's every lion for himself" said Vitani.

"That's not true, I care for everyone in my pack...including you" Simba confessed.

Vitani surpringly looks at the king and softly asked

"You care for me?"

"Of course and so does your brother Kovu, He maybe be the new king someday and has Kiara for his wife now but that doesn't mean he'll never have time to look after you...Vitani, we are a family and we care for each other and I would do anything to make you feel at home and happy like I do with the my wife, my daughter and the others" Simba proudly replied.

"I...I never knew that" Vitani said with a small smile coming to her muzzle.

"Well you do now" Simba chuckled.

The two felines shared a chuckle for a while until they settle down and smile at each other when Vitani said

"Thank you sir for everything"

"Call me Simba OK?" Simba kindly replied.

"Ok...Simba" Vitani chuckled.

"Tell me Vitani, just between us, do you wish to have someone to love you and be there for you?" Simba asked.

"What are you talking about?" Vitani asked.

"Well I notice you've being looking at me like I'm a Prince Charming to you" Simba playfully replied as he rubs a paw on Vitani's back.

"Well I...I don't think so, I mean, you have Nala right?' Vitani asked as she was blushing.

"Oh come on Vitani, She's the not the lioness I made love to" Simba chuckled.

Vitani looks at Simba confusingly and said

"What?"

"As leader of the pack, I have to breed some of the lionesses to make this pride grow for future generation and that includes Kovu, he'll have to do the same when he's king" Simba replied.

"Oh...I see" Vitani nodded as she understands.

Soon Simba grins at Vitani deviously and softly pins her to the ground and said

"So my question is that do I turn you on?"

"Y-Yes" Vitani confessed as she blushes red on the face.

"Do you want me to "claim" you?" Simba whispered in a sexual way.

Vitani felt her spine shivered with anticipation as she can feel the warm breath from Simba's mouth on her neck. When she feels Simba giving a slow passionate lick on the neck, she cried out

"Yes!"

But she covers her muzzle with her paws and feels so embarrassed for what she said, much to Simba's delight.

Simba chuckles at this as he got up and said

"Well then, follow me"

Vitani nervously got up and begins to follow Simba into a private cave that only he knows about. Soon they enter the cave and Vitani looks around for a moment but only to bump into Simba as she nervously looks at him and said

"Well...now what?"

"Do you want me to make you happy?" Simba asked.

Vitani nodded and then Simba gently pins her down again and chuckled sexually.

"Well then, Let me give the time of your life!"

He then plunges forward to kiss Vitani on the muzzle, much to the young female lioness's surprise. Vitani wanted to struggle and leave but the feel of Simba's warm muzzle connecting with hers and the tongue inside her mouth, made her kiss back and move her tongue with his.

She moans in delight as Simba purrs in improvement as they continue to kiss each other and rub each other with their paws.

Soon they parted from the kiss as Vitani panted

"Whoa...That was awesome"

Simba chuckled and replied

"Indeed and look what it done to my king"

Vitani looks down to his member out of its sheath and all hard up already.

"Oh my god" Vitani gasped.

"Big isn't it?" Simba deviously smirked.

Vitani nodded and then Simba added

"Wanna touch it?"

The female looks at Simba nervously for a moment until the king said

"Don't worry Vitani, you have my permission"

"O...Ok" Vitani replied.

Simba lies on his back with his hind legs wide open and then Vitani goes to his member and feels it with her paws. Soon she heard Simba purring in pleasure as she then continues to rub it with her paws.

"That feels great Vitani" Simba moaned.

Vitani continues rubbing for a while as it delights Simba so much and gives him so much pleasure until Simba said

"OK Vitani, that's quite enough"

Vitani obeyed and let's go of the hard member of Simba. The red mane lion got up and added in a purring tone

"Bend down and let me see that cute rear"

Vitani blushes at that but obeys Simba's command as she turns around and bends down, giving Simba the perfect view of her rear.

"Nice ass" Simba purred as he rubs it with her paw.

Soon she notices the buttom part of Vitani and gives it a few licks as Vitani started to moan loud and panted

"S-Simba! What are you-aaah- doing to me?!"

Simba didn't answer but continues licking as Vitani moans and pants in pleasure until Simba stops and checks on Vitani. The young adult lioness was now in heat and looks at Simba with a pleading look, much to the king's delight.

"Please Simba, I want you, So bad" Vitani moaned.

"Awwww, does the kitty want this?" Simba deviously teased as he rubs Vitani's rear.

"Yes...Please Simba, Please!" Vitani begged loudly.

"That's my girl" Simba chuckled.

Soon he mounts the young adult lioness and slowly inserts himself inside Vitani, causing the female to whimper and moan.

"Aaaaah...Aaaaah...S-Simba..." Vitani mewed.

"Almost in baby, Almost in! Urrrgh!" Simba grunted as he inserts all of him inside

After a while, the felines begin to pant as Simba looks at the panting lioness and asked

"Are you OK Vitani?"

The lioness looks back and smiles at Simba and replied

"Yeah, I'll be OK"

Simba then kisses Vitani again and licks her affectionately and then begins to move inside her slowly, causing them to moan in rhythm for a while.

"How are you feeling Vitani?" Simba purred.

"It feels so good" Vitani moans in delight.

The lion chuckled happily and continues moving inside her slowy until Vitani purred

"Simba...Can you please can go fast?...I wanna feel all of you inside me hard"

"I don't wanna hurt you Vitani, Are you sure about this?" Simba asked.

"Yes Simba" Vitani purred.

Simba nodded as he then wraps his arms around her waist and lies his head on her shoulder as he said

"Brace yourself my love, It's gonna get wild here"

"Do it Simba, Do it" Vitani begged.

Simba deeply growled as he begins to thrust inside Vitani hard and fast, causing the female lion to cry out loud in pain and pleasure as she just kept taking the rough thrusts Simba gives her with all he's got.

After a few rough minutes, Simba was close as he growls deeply

"I'm close baby, I'm almost there"

"Me too!" Vitani whimpered.

After a few thrustings, Simba lets out a huge roar and realises himself into Vitani. The lioness cries out and lets herself go too with her essances for a moment and then both felines begin to moan and panted together.

Soon they lie on the ground together with the cock in their afterglow as Simba looks at Vitani who was moaning and panting.

"Vitani? Are you OK?" Simba asked in concern.

Selena looks at the king and smiles at him and panted

"I'll be fine"

Simba smiles at her and asked

"Did you enjoyed it?"

"Yes I did...Thank you Simba" Vitani happily thanked.

Simba smiles at Vitani and said

"You're not alone any more Vitani, I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you like I am for the others"

Vitani nuzzles Simba and replied

"Thank you"

The two felines shared a romantic kiss together and continued making out for the rest of the morning.

Vitani knew that from that morning on, she was no longer alone. She has a family and a lion who loves and cares for her like he does with every lioness on the pack.

She was finally home now and will never forget this morning for the rest of her life and nether will Simba.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**So there you have it! A short Simba X Vitani story**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until then, this is A G Wicked saying, good day/night follow readers**


End file.
